Para Sara, com Amor!
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Segunda parte da trilogia. Grissom com quase 7 0 anos, continua fazendo das suas... Os remanescentes irão se encontrar na casa dos Grissom, em Chicago, para o feriado de ação de Graças...
1. Chapter 1

Essa fic é uma re-visita, ao "O Reencontro", porisso recomenda-se sua leitura, para melhor compreensão dos personagens e do texto. Prestem atenção no personagem surgido aqui, Othis Lassiter, que será importante no futuro.

Shiper: GSR

Disclaimer: os personagens de CSI pertencem a CBS; os demais são frutos da minha imaginação.

Sinopse: Alguns anos se passaram, desde os últimos acontecimentos. Os gêmeos foram para a Universidade. Eles, os pais, assim como os ex- CSI, passarão juntos o "Dia de Ação de Graças". Grissom, aposentado e com 70 anos continua aprontando... Dessa feita, algo muito grave, quase o separa de Sara, e faz com que todos se metam...

"O amor só é amor, se não se dobra a obstáculos e não se curva à vicissitudes... é uma marca eterna... que sofre tempestades sem nunca se abalar."

William Shakespeare

**1º Capítulo; A faxina**

Sara estava fazendo uma faxina geral na casa. Agora que os gêmeos foram para a Universidade a casa parecia enorme e silenciosa, sem as crianças gritando, chamando alguém, brigando entre si, por algum motivo banal, Sara ralhando, com elas, a voz calma de Grissom, ensinando alguma coisa...

Nossa, aquela casa tinha história para contar... Também estavam lá há quase vinte anos. Tempo para se criar histórias e para juntar muita quinquilharia também, pensou Sara com o espanador numa mão, no meio do sótão.

As crianças tinham partido em setembro; não era ainda metade de novembro e ela já morria de saudades, dos seus "bebês"! Parecia que estavam fora há um tempão! Voltariam para casa no feriado de "Dia de Ação de Graças".

Esse ano, particularmente, tinham muito a dar graças: William seguindo seus passos, fora aceito em Harvard e Emily, fora para Princeton; ela e Grissom estavam bem, ainda enamorados e ele se aposentara muito bem, financeiramente, o que lhe permitiu dar menos aulas, ficando com as tardes livre, para passar mais algum tempo com Grissom e cuidar de seus afazeres, como agora.

Ela encarou feio o monte de caixas de papelão: muito de seu conteúdo, ela contava levar para o Padre O'Shea que as reverteria em dinheiro, para ajudar na construção de um Hospital Infantil. Aquela trabalheira seria por uma boa causa.

Resolveu a atacar com energia a tarefa, ciente que nada se faria sozinho: "Vamos, Dona Sara! Ao trabalho! Há muito que fazer!". Deu ordens em voz alta a si mesma, para espantar o desânimo.

Tinha ideia de jogar muita coisa fora; levar umas tantas para a igreja e guardar uma pequena parcela.

Logo na primeira caixa ficou estacionada mais tempo do que deveria. Achou a velha casquete com o pequeno véu, com a qual se casara e na qual Grissom se enganchara, junto uns poucos instantâneos que Cath tirara, naquela envergonhada capela em Las Vegas.

Coisa curiosa, a fotografia: captura e congela o momento, imortalizando-o! Assim, estavam todos jovens e felizes na fotografia, que Grissom bateu de todos, e a única em que Catherine aparecia, uma vez que ela foi a fotógrafa improvisada, daquele evento.

Tinha uma de Grissom segurando o braço dela, onde ambos transbordavam felicidade. Pudera! Foi um sonho realizado após tantos anos de desencontros. Noutra se via Brass, conduzindo a noiva todo orgulhoso. Ela pensou que não via a maioria deles, desde o funeral de Hodges. Após cinco anos reveria Cath que viria passar o feriado com eles e, traria o capitão com ela. Exatamente como quando os gêmeos nasceram e eles tinham vindo em nome de todos, pensou.

Em outra foto, Doc sorridente, aparecia de pé, no altar, ao lado de Grissom, de quem fora o orgulhoso padrinho. Ah, Doc, (passando carinhosamente a mão sobre a foto dele), entrando altivo na igreja para o funeral de Hodges, numa cadeira de rodas.

Achou também a foto deles todos, que Greg tinha encontrado no apartamento de Warrick. Ficou um tempão, olhando para ela. Sentiu muita saudade de Warrick. Uma lágrima ficou cai-não-cai do olho dela.

Greg estava muito dedicando-se muito a sua carreira literária. Tinha vindo duas ou três vezes a Chicago, nesses cinco anos. Soube que ele, Elizabeth e os três capetas estavam vivendo ainda em LV.

Nick não viram mais, mas recebiam religiosamente, o seu cartão de Natal.

No último, o casal aparecia com duas crianças e uma terceira, estourando na barriga de Cinthia. Sara sorriu. "Para quem estava tão assustado com o primeiro filho, até que ele possuía uma bela prole, ah, esse Nick!".

Viu duas caixas com coisas que ele tinha insistido em trazer do laboratório e nunca sequer olhou para elas. Nem tocou nelas: Grissom que viesse depois, ver o que servia. "Tudo, ele vai falar, para ficar outros vinte anos, sem nem olhar para elas! Ah, Grissom!".

As três caixas seguintes eram roupas, sapatos e brinquedos de Emily. Achou um ursinho cinza horroroso, que Emily pequena, arrastava pelo chão, indo a toda parte com ele. Criança tem cada mania! Esse ursinho tinha um nome, qual era mesmo? Sara franziu testa e torceu um pouco a boca, não demorou muito e lembrou: Pippin! Era Pippin o nome dele.

Inúmeras vezes ela tivera de beijar com cara alegre, aquele urso nojento, para Emily dormir! Ah, o que não se faz pelos filhos!


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Capítulo: As Recordações**

Encontrou um cobertor rosa, que pertencera a Emily bebê. Que bebê mais lindo ela fora: gorducho, com o corpo cheio de covinhas e rostinho redondo, emoldurado por cachinhos escuros com dois enormes olhos azuis, que espiavam tudo. Ela era muito parecida com Grissom. Gostava muito de ciências, de bichos, mas surpreendera a todos, quando escolheu Literatura Inglesa na Universidade. Certo que sempre vivia com um livro debaixo do braço e gostava de escrever, tornando-se assim a escritora oficial da família, mas nascida numa família de cientistas, foi mesmo surpreendente ela escolher letras.

Achou o vestido azulão, com que Emily fora ao funeral de Hodges. Sara lembrava que esta fora a época, em que a filha estava mais parecida com Grissom, tanto no físico, quanto no jeito. Foi a fase da curiosidade com tudo; de colecionar besouros e borboletas; estudar aranhas e ter sua fazenda de formigas!

Sara riu ao lembrar que todo mundo ficou em polvorosa, quando Rose Marie, uma empregada cubana, que tinham na época, espanando deixara cair inadvertidamente, a fazenda de formigas, espatifando-se o vidro no chão, e liberando aquele monte de formigas no quarto.

Hank entrou e latia, enquanto a empregada gritava, com algumas formigas tendo subido em suas pernas; Wiliam tentando tirar Hank; Emily chorando e Sara vindo com uma vassoura e um inseticida aerosol...: um pandemônio!

Rose Marie fora uma necessidade. Um pouco depois dos gêmeos nascerem, Sara viu que não conseguiria dar conta do recado sozinha. De repente ela tinha de cuidar de uma casa, um marido, um cachorro e dois bebês e ainda dar aulas, corrigir provas e trabalhos...

Viu que não daria conta sem ajuda. Então surgiu Rose Marie em sua vida. Ela ficou com eles até os gêmeos completarem quinze anos e se virarem sozinhos. E ela fazer 60 anos e se aposentar.

Era uma mulata forte e decidida, grandalhona, que chegara na América praticamente sem nada, com cinco filhos para criar e um marido apático e sem muita personalidade. Se apegou rapidamente aos Grissoms e vice-versa. Naquela época, Sara não sabia o que fazer sem ela!

Ela era engraçada também, contando histórias divertidas, da sua vida em Cuba, que ficavam ainda melhores, no seu inglês estropiado! Tratava Grissom com uma reverência especial. Só o chamava de doutor; coisa que ele reclamava em público, mas era motivo de lisonja em particular.

Pegou duas caixas de William, contendo roupas e brinquedos. Logo em cima, viu uma foto de Laika e sua ninhada. Laika era a boxer da Profª Maguire, da cadeira de Álgebra da Universidade. Ela cruzou com Hank e, poucos meses mais tarde, ela ostentava seus cinco irrequietos filhotinhos...

As crianças quiseram visitar os filhotes e Sara concordou. Mais tarde, William apareceu com a foto tirada da Polaroid da professora numa mão e Ozzie, na outra. "Veja mamãe, não é a cara do Ozzie?", perguntou o menino. Ozzie era um coleguinha de escola, desafeto de William, nessa ocasião. No início Sara não queria outro cão, principalmente levad, como Ozzie. Estava satisfeita com o sério e sossegado Hank.

Mas não resistiu muito tempo. Grissom se juntou aos filhos, e ela não pode resistir muito tempo, àqueles seis olhos pidões. Fora o fato que ela gostava muito de cachorros e também fora conquistada pelo filhotinho.

Enquanto pequeno, era levado que só ele, com Hank, o pai, não aguentando suas brincadeiras. Mas Sara não se arrependeu, pois menos de dois anos depois, Hank morreu e a família toda se apegou a Ozzie.

Achou um sapatinho e lembrou-se do filho pequeno. Ele contrastava com a sossegada Emily, pois era extremamente turbulento e ativo; vivia com manchas roxas, pelo corpo de quedas, batidas e brigas... Ele andara cedo e falara tarde. Parecia que tinha pressa em conhecer o mundo; comentar sobre ele, lhe parecia irrelevante.

Com um ano, ele já andava e caía pela casa. Desde pequeno, tinha membros compridos, e parecia não saber o que fazer com eles, colocaram-no então, numa escola de natação: estava agora com o sppedo dele nas mãos.

Era da época em ele tinha dezesseis anos e, apesar dela achá-lo magro ele tinha o corpo bem torneado, cheio de músculos insuspeitados. Tirou uma bola oval de futebol da caixa e se lembrou de que o filho era muito bom desportista: os inúmeros troféus em seu quarto, provavam isso. Onde ele se metia dava certo, logo se destacava; futebol, basquete, natação, beisebol, judô...

Sara pensou que ia ser mãe de um jogador, mas ao receber a carta de aceitação de Harvard, o filho se decidiu por se jogar de cabeça na Informática, uma ciência da qual gostava e que dominava como ninguém.

Ela puxou mais três caixas, que pelo peso achou serem livros E achou certo! Duas pertenciam a Grissom e uma às crianças.

Quando deu 5 horas, a cabeça branca de Grissom apareceu na porta do sótão: ele ainda parecia bem vigoroso, para os seus setenta anos! Entrou carregando uma bandeja, que tinha um bule bojudo, de onde saía uma fumaça perfumada, duas xícaras, um pequeno açucareiro e um pratinho, com redondinhos biscoitos de nata. Ozzie acompanhava-o, como sempre.

- Ainda arrumando, querida? – Beijou seus cabelos e depositou a bandeja numa mesinha. – Se você não vem para o chá; o chá vem até você...

Ela sorriu e não deixou escapar a chance de mexer com ele:

- Obrigada, querido, você sempre pontual como um cuco!

Ele suspendeu a sobrancelha e falou que estava muito mal acostumado, desde que se aposentara e ela estava com as tardes livres, ele se habituara à hora do chá, onde eles ficavam juntos, e punham as conversas em dia.

- Tudo certo com Cath?

-Sim! Falei com ela ontem mesmo. – Ela contou enquanto servia o chá – Ela e Jim chegarão na véspera, e vão embora, no domingo...

-Chegam com os meninos - Grissom deu um longo suspiro. – Pelo visto, passarei o dia no aeroporto.

- As crianças ainda vão telefonar... Posso combinar o horário com eles... – Disse Sara, trincando um biscoito.

- Faça isso, querida! Meus joelhos não vão aguentar um vaivém desses - fez uma careta de dor!

- Por falar nisso, o que o Dr. Sheldon, disse pra você na consulta hoje?

- O mesmo de sempre; se eu não operar esses joelhos, vou acabar meus dias em uma cadeira de rodas...

- Bom, e o que você respondeu?

- Que marque um dia, depois do "Dia de Ação de Graças", agora não posso porque vou ter visitas! Ele me garantiu que estarei ótimo, até o natal!

- Claro, querido! A medicina está muito avançada hoje em dia! – Respondeu-lhe distraída, pensando no que ainda teria de fazer.

Grissom olhou para as caixas, que ela havia visto, marcadas com o nome do dono com pincel atômico vermelho.

- Vejo que estão com meu nome.

- Sim, e já que está aqui você poderia dar uma olhada...

Grissom torceu a boca e fez biquinho... Não era bem isso, que ele tinha em mente, ao lhe trazer o chá...


	3. Chapter 3

**3º Capítulo: A Carta**

Como Sara previa, ele mal olhou para aquelas do laboratório; foi logo para as dos livros, dizendo que estas (as do laboratório), continuariam ali. Ela revirou os olhos, suspirou e empurrou as caixas resignadamente, para um canto. Ele olhou os livros; tirou alguns volumes e disse à esposa:

- Vou pôr na estante. Pretendo relê-los, mais adiante. Você vai demorar ainda aqui?

- Mais um pouco, querido! O resto, termino amanhã!

- OK, Sara, estes livros vão para o padre O'Shea.

- Está bem! - Disse Sara, puxando outra caixa para si.

Grissom desceu com os livros e esqueceu a bandeja... Sara sorriu: o marido adorava fazer galanterias... Mas no fim, o trabalho ficava em cima de outros ombros, os seus... Como sempre. Começou a ver o que tinha aquela caixa: papelada! Colocou os óculos e viu que muita coisa iria pro lixo.

Contas, que já não se lembrava do que era; certificados de vacinação, de um Hank, que nem existia mais; multas de trânsito, de quando era nova na cidade, e não a conhecia, como hoje, receitas de remédios; aquele bolo Esponja, que Emily pedira e ela não sabia onde tinha posto a receita.

A receita daquele recheio, que deixava o peru molhadinho, e que ela revirou a casa, tentando encontrar; outras receitas soltas, que ela colocou perto da bandeja, para descer com elas. Foi aí que ela viu o envelope, onde se lia "Para Sara", escrito na letra pequena, infantil e inconfundível de Grissom.

Primeiro surgiu a ruga na testa, depois ela sorriu: o marido continuava com sua mania de esquilo, escondendo coisas em todo o lugar. Sendo endereçado para ela, tirou o papel do envelope e leu:

_"Amada, Sara,_

_você sabe que não sou muito bom falando: prefiro escrever._

_Você sabe também, que é a mulher da minha vida e me faz feliz, como nenhuma outra, jamais me fez. E além de tudo, me deu duas crianças maravilhosas. Você é meu presente, meu porto seguro, Sara; mas nossos filhos são uma parte de nós, projetada para o futuro!E, através deles consigo tocar o futuro. Gosto dessa sensação de imortalidade, que a paternidade me dá!_

_E dizer que tudo começou em San Francisco, com um olhar cheio de promessas, e um delicioso rabo de cavalo... Eu nunca te falei, mas me enamorei naquele instante. Quanto tempo perdemos, meu amor!_

_Eu fui um tolo tentando fugir ao que jamais se foge. Eu tentei substituir o amor pelo trabalho e não vi que ele é insubstituível; eu tive medo e recuei muitas vezes, esquecendo que o amor é destemido e a tudo enfrenta. Por tudo isso meu amor, me perdoa;_

_as ligações que não fiz;_

_os beijos que não dei; _

_a mão que não te afagou; _

_as lágrimas, que sei que causei._

_Ah, Sara! Poderíamos ser felizes, há muito mais tempo não fosse por mim!_

_Me perdoa e obrigado, por nunca desistir de mim! Pela sua fé inabalável, que poderíamos dar certo juntos!_

_Hoje quando sinto o carinho e a dedicação que você oferece a esta família, sei que você é a parte mais forte dela; é a cola do seu amor que nos une e junta nossos pedaços, quando nos arrebentamos nos embates da vida._

_É porisso e muito mais, que eu te amo e sei que vou te amar, por toda a eternidade..._

_ GIL" _

Sara leu carta com o coração apertado, achando que ela tinha um ar de despedida. "E se ele não fosse operar o joelho? E se fosse algo mais sério? E se ele estivesse mentindo para ela, pensando protegê-la?". Não seria a primeira, nem a última vez.

Desceu para a sala aflita, ostentando sua ruga de preocupação na testa. Foi atrás do marido e encontrou-o na cozinha, tirando um pedaço do rosbife, antes de esquentá-lo no microondas.

- O que está fazendo?

- Comendo antes do jantar, eu sei que é errado, mas eu estava com fome...

Ela não estava interessada no rosbife. Estendeu com impaciência a carta pra ele:

- O que é isso?

Grissom, tirou os óculos do bolso e sentiu um certo alívio ao ver do que se tratava.

- É uma carta.

- Não banque o engraçadinho, Gilbert, eu sei que é uma carta. Mas ela tem um tom melancólico de despedida. Quando você a escreveu?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Faz muito tempo! Não notou que o envelope está amarelado? As crianças eram pequenas ainda; foi uma vez, que William teve um febrão e você só saiu de perto dele de manhãzinha, quando a febre cedeu...

- Lembro bem, dessa noite. – Disse Sara, apertando os olhos.

- Pois então, eu fui ao escritório a uma certa hora. Lembro que estava nervoso, por causa do menino e também, que não aguentava aquela cama vazia. Sentei-me e escrevi.

- E como ela acabou no sótão?

- Não faço idéia, querida! Nem me lembrava que ela existia ainda!

- Gilbert Arthur Grissom, você está me escondendo algo? – Perguntou e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- N-Não! Que ideia – e desviou seus olhos dos dela, pousando-os no chão.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia!


	4. Chapter 4

**4º Capítulo: A Mentira**

- O que você sabia, Sara?

- Que você estava mentindo pra mim... Por quê você faz isso, Gil ? – Falou chorosa, jogando-se em seus braços.

- Faço o quê querida? – Perguntou sem entender, o que estava acontecendo.

- Mente para mim, sobre o seu estado de saúde. Você tem algum problema sério? Essa operação do joelho é uma desculpa, para eu não me alarmar? Essas suas idas ao Dr. Sheldon têm outro motivo? – A cada pergunta, Sara agarrava a camisa do marido, com tanta força que parecia que ia rasgá-la.

Grissom ia dizer que ela estava errada, quando uma ideia cruzou seu cérebro naquele instante. Os homens, principalmente, os casados, não primam pelas boas ideias. Com Grissom não seria diferente. Ele aprenderia do pior modo, as consequências de uma mentira. Ele quis tapar um buraco, cavando um fosso. E quase se afogou nele.

- Sara, você tem razão: é o meu coração!

Na mesma hora, Sara olhou para ele preocupada; ela não queria pensar na hipótese, de ficar sem Grissom! Ele falou que há muito tempo, tinha um problema crônico, no coração. E nos últimos tempos se agravara.

- Então, sua operação do joelho, é na verdade no coração?

- Sim. – Respondeu surpreso com a rapidez que a mentira aumentava: parecia uma bola de neve, crescendo, crescendo...

Ela o fez sentar-se e depois, crivou-o de perguntas. Grissom não estava preparado para aquele interrogatório, então aumentou mais e mais sua mentira, até não ter mais controle sobre ela.

- Se eu não fizer essa operação, corro o risco, de morrer de repente!

Sara ficou muito aflita, com isso; mesmo não querendo, começou a chorar.

- Vamos, meu bem, um dia tinha de acontecer. Eu não sou imortal! – Disse já arrependido da mentira, mas não podendo recuar. Segurou suavemente o queixo da esposa e secou suas lágrimas, com beijos.

- A operação no coração é sempre complicada! Você pode ficar na mesa de operação...

- É... Posso... – ele sentiu que afundava cada vez mais, nessa história que ele mesmo inventara.

- Gil Grissom!Não se atreva a morrer naquela mesa, ou mato você! – Disse muito brava.

- Tolinha! Eu já estarei morto mesmo! Quantas vezes pretende que eu morra? – Sorriu e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a, com ternura. – Me ama tanto assim?

- Você sabe que sim! –Respondeu fungando.

No dia seguinte, Sara demonstrava, através das olheiras, a noite mal dormida. Os alunos estranharam a professora, tão alto astral, estar tão mal humorada. Ela não via a hora, de voltar pra casa e vigiar Grissom. Sim, vigiar, porque desde a noite passada, ela não o deixava, praticamente, fazer nada! Parecia um perdigueiro atrás dele.

Grissom até que gostava dessa situação: fora dispensado de muita coisa desagradável. O diabo é que também de coisas das quais ele gostava muito, como tomar seu aperitivo e sexo. Sara fora inflexível, quanto a isso: ele precisava descansar.

Nem bem ela pôs os pés em casa, o telefone tocou: era William, de Boston, dizendo que viria com seu próprio carro e traria um amigo. Já estava pronto para debater com a mãe, mas curiosamente, ela não disse nada, sua cabeça estava pensando em outras coisas. Estranhou; não parecia ser sua mãe.

_- Tudo bem aí?_

- Sim, por que não estaria?

_- Sei lá! É que você está tão estranha!_

- Impressão sua! A que horas, você chega?

- _Não sei, pretendemos sair daqui, depois do almoço. Vamos nos revezar, na direção. Creio que chegaremos entr horas! O amigo que estou levando é muito sério e ajuizado. Vocês gostarão dele!_

- É um colega seu?

William riu. A mãe perguntava de um jeito, como se ele fosse um pirralho de oito anos de idade.

_- Não mãe! Ele é mais velho do que eu e está fazendo engenharia eletrônica. O cara é fera com aparelhos – a voz de William soava bem entusiasmada._

Grissom já havia chamado a sua atenção: ela parecia jogar um balde de água fria, no ânimo dos filhos. "Ela não tinha tido a idade deles?". Certamente, mas sua infância e adolescência foram muito diferentes, das dos seus filhos. Graças a Deus! Eles tiveram a tranquilidade e a segurança, que ela não teve. Portanto eles podiam encarar as pessoas, o mundo e a vida, com essa animação e despreocupação!

- Bom, nos falaremos em casa. Beijos e preste atenção, na estrada!

_- Sim, mamãe! Beijos para você e um abraço, para o papai!_

Emily ligou, quando ela terminava de pôr a mesa para o chá. Contou sobre as últimas novidades. Estava em Nova York, mais precisamente no Aeroporto La Guardia, para comprar as passagens.

- Foi bom você telefonar, Emily! Tia Cath e tio Brass virão para passar os feriados conosco! Para que seu pai, não fique zanzando muito pelo aeroporto, vamos aproximar os horários!

_- Do CSI? Que legal! Quando eles chegam?_

- No mesmo dia que você, às 2 horas.

Emily se afastou um pouco do telefone e Sara ficou ouvindo o burburinho do aeroporto. Em instantes a filha estava de volta:

_- Alô, mamãe? O voo mais próximo chega aí 2:45 h. Tá bem assim?_

- Sim, meu bem, está!

- _Como está tia Cath?_ – Riu ao se lembrar daquela loira agitada e engraçada.

- Não sei! Mas ela fez mais duas plásticas. Então veja se não a encara e, nem fique se lembrando de que a achou parecida com um travesti, para não rir na cara dela, hein?

Emily deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Se ela se parecia com Grissom; sua risada era como a de Sara, limpa, alta e por qualquer coisa. William embora parecido com Sara tinha a ironia e o meio riso de Grissom. Era mais difícil, fazê-lo gargalhar, enquanto que Emily ria bastante e facilmente. Quando estava em casa, não se sabia quem era dona da risada, Emily ou Sara.

-_Eu não faço isto!_

- Ah, faz sim, que eu te conheço! É minha filha! E agora vou desligar, que já está passando a hora do chá e seu pai se impacienta, se eu me atraso!

_ - Ainda com essa 'hora do chá "?_

- Ainda! Seu pai gosta, e eu também. Pode ser coisa de velho, pra você, mas...

_- Não falei nada, mamãe..._

- Nem precisa. Esteja a que distância estiver você é transparente, pra mim; você e seu pai.

_- William também?_ – Indagou a curiosa mocinha.


	5. Chapter 5

**5º capítulo Os hóspedes**

- Com ele é um pouco mais difícil.

- _Deve ser porque ele é parecido com você!_

Depois de cinco minutos, Sara foi para a cozinha, onde Grissom já ocupava seu lugar à mesa. Ela aproveitou para contar-lhe a respeito dos filhos.

- Quem será o amigo que William vai trazer? Ele falou seu nome, pelo menos? – Perguntou Grissom, pegando um bolinho de canela.

- Não e nem perguntei: outras coisas estavam tomando meu cérebro, naquele momento...

- O quê querida? – Estava completamente distraído, comendo o bolinho.

- Puxa Gil, você! - Reclamou ela, tomando um gole de chá.

A cabeça detetivesca de Sara, já estava em pleno funcionamento. Vivia anos com Grissom e ele de fato, era transparente para ela. Então como não percebera nada? Só nos últimos dias, notou que ele lhe escondia alguma coisa. Outra vez, uma ruga de preocupação marcava sua testa. ONDE ela estava que não tinha percebido nada?

Aqueles dias passaram muito depressa: mas a casa estava em ordem; as caixas estavam nos quartos dos filhos para eles resolverem o que ia e o que ficava; o amigo de William ficaria com ele, dividiriam o quarto. Isso com certeza agradaria aos jovens. O quarto de hóspedes estava pronto, para Jim.

Já contava com Emily estrilando, por ficar no mesmo quarto com Catherine. Mas que fazer? Só tinham quatro quartos, tinham que improvisar e se adaptar.

Dia 24, duas horas, estava o casal no aeroporto esperando o voo de Los Angeles. Segundo um comunicado da companhia aérea, o voo iria se atrasar um pouco.

- Mais esta!- Reclamou Grissom.

Sara pediu-lhe calma e fez com que ele se sentasse. Olhou o marido e o achou ainda muito charmoso, não aparentando seus 70 anos. Não tinha um exagero de rugas e depois que tirara a barba de Papai Noel tinha ficado mais jovial. Não entendia porque ele cismava tanto com esse negócio de idade.

Ele não ficara um velho com jeito de uva-passa; todo enrugado, esquecido, meio surdo, cheio de manias. Continuava inteligente, com os sentidos aguçados, frases de duplo sentido e era quase tão vigoroso como aos cinquenta anos. Pouca coisa mudara, desde então.

Ela sabia que tinha engordado um pouco. Grissom também tinha tido um belo aumento de peso. Saltava aos olhos, ainda mais porque ele parecia entalado no seu terno de tweed; largo no ano passado quando ele ainda dava aulas. Eles precisavam parar de comer guloseimas tão gostosas no chá. Sara pensou que logo mais estariam parecidos com duas barricas.

Começou a rir sozinha e Grissom perguntou o que estava acontecendo, ela sabe Deus porquê, contou-lhe a conversa que tinha tido com Emily, sobre Catherine. Ele sorriu à simples alusão, da filha. Adorava a filha: tão meiga, tão amorosa, tão... tão ELE.

Precisamente às 02h30minh, os dois entravam no saguão. Catherine,visivelmente irritada conversava com Brass; bom, na verdade, ela falava e o outro ouvia.

- Que é que houve? – Perguntou Grissom sorridente abraçando com força a velha companheira.

Catherine retribuiu o abraço e perguntou como ele estava. Afastou-se um pouco, olhou-o de alto a baixo, e comentou:

- Pelo visto Sara tem te tratado bem, hein? - E deu um tapinha amistoso no estômago saliente de Grissom.

Sara um pouco atrás abraçava efusivamente o capitão, mas quando este a largou para cumprimentar Grissom, deixou-a cara a cara com a ex-CSI.

- Meu Deus, como vocês moram longe! Não bastava termos de fazer baldeação em LA; ainda atrasamos porque um biruta qualquer resolveu dar uns tiros no aeroporto.

- Nossa, e alguém se feriu? – Perguntou Grissom preocupado com as possíveis consequências daquele incidente.

- Não! Ah, se fosse antigamente...

'O que você ia fazer? Abrir a blusa e mostrar para ele?", pensou Sara. Olhou bem para Catherine: ela considerava a loira, uma das mulheres mais lindas que ela tinha conhecido, no entanto,agora, ela parecia uma velhota excêntrica, magérrima dentro de um macacão chamativo azul-turquesa, toda esticada e repuxada pelas inúmeras plásticas e, no entender de Sara com maquiagem em demasia também.

Então, o que ela tanto recomendara para a filha não fazer, ela fez: caiu na gargalhada. Três pares de olhos cobravam uma explicação. Ela falou meio desenxabida:

- Desculpe, Cath! Mas você falou tão engraçado, que não deu pra resistir. Estou desabituada do seu jeito!

Grissom apressou os visitantes, pois a filha devia estar desembarcando de Nova York, neste momento.

- Ela entrou em Princeton, e William em Harvard, sabia? – Falou orgulhoso dos filhos, Grissom a Brass.

- Pensei ter entendido você falar, que ela vinha de Nova York.

- E entendeu certo: ela vai pegar o avião em Nova York.

Foram até outro portão de desembarque e não esperaram muito, até Emily aparecer avistá-los e se jogar nos braços do pai. Grissom também ficou feliz em vê-la:

- Minha princesa! Quanta saudade! – Disse Grissom apertando-a em seus braços e beijando-a em todo o rosto.

- Eu também senti saudades, papai! – Retrucou a filha quando por fim se soltaram. – Mamãe! – Disse ao ver Sara.

- Emily, o que você fez?


	6. Chapter 6

**6º Capítulo: A Filha**

A moça abraçou a mãe e, apontando para sua cabeça sorriu e falou:

- Isto? São "luzes", mamãe, gostou?

Sara não sabia bem, se havia gostado daquelas mechas loiras, nos cachos curtos e rebeldes da filha. Os visitantes espantaram-se ao ver que a moça tinha crescido, ganhara curvas e emagrecera muito ao espichar. Mas ainda conservava seus cachinhos, suas covinhas e seu cativante sorriso.

Catherine pôs-se na frente dela e antes da moça esboçar qualquer reação, envolveu-a com um forte abraço.

- Vem cá, e dê um abraço em sua tia Cath!

- Você está chorando, tia Cath? – Observou Emily ao perceber as fungadas da outra.

- Não ligue não! É que fiquei emocionada! Você está muito parecida com seu pai quando o conheci! E não sei o que sua mãe acha, mas você está muito bonita, não acha Jim?

O capitão aproximou-se mais, concordou com Catherine e abraçou a moça, que toda vermelha não sabia o que dizer. "Ela é tal qual, o pai: não sabe como receber um elogio", pensava Sara, olhando enternecida a filha.

Ela adorava os filhos. Se dava uma de durona era porque Grissom se derretia à toa, com as crianças e alguém tinha que discipliná-las.

- Você trouxe mais alguma bagagem, filha? – Perguntou Grissom, e como a resposta fosse negativa, falou aos outros. – Vamos então, para não pegarmos trânsito!

- E William? – Perguntou Brass.

- Oh, ele virá mais tarde, Jim! Virá no seu próprio carro de Boston – explicava Sara, enquanto conduzia todos ao estacionamento.

- Se você achou que Emily cresceu, espere só até ver o William: perto dele, eu virei baixinho... Ele está com mais de 1,90m!

- Ele ainda continua a cara de Sara? – Quis saber Brass.

- Continua! – Respondeu Grissom, ao ver que a esposa não o faria.

- Cruzes, que tipo de fermento vocês deram a essas crianças? - Perguntou Catherine.

- Perguntem a Sara... – Respondeu Grissom.

- Ora, acho que é apenas uma questão de genética! - Afirmou a tímida Sara.

Ninguém entendeu quando Sara pegou a bagagem de Catherine, das mãos de Grissom. Muito menos a loira que de olhos arregalados, olhava para o que ela considerava uma extravagância da amiga.

No carro Catherine olhava as ruas, praças e casas como se as visse pela primeira vez. Fazia tanto tempo que estivera lá, que não se lembrava de nada. Brass também sentia que tudo era novidade para ele.

- Quer dizer que vocês vieram aqui, só quando nós nascemos? – Perguntou Emily, que continuava curiosa.

- Isso mesmo! Os outros não puderam vir; então nós viemos representando o CSI;

- E ao que me lembro foi ótimo, eu não tinha experiência nenhuma com bebês e ter de cuidar de dois, ao mesmo tempo? E Gil ficou tão assustado ao ver aquelas criaturinhas, que mais atrapalhava que ajudava! – Revelou Sara, causando risos, principalmente em Emily.

- Pobre, papai! - Disse a moça, passando a mão em sua cabeça.

Grissom fingiu-se de indignado:

- Ora, eu também não estava preparado, para uma dose dupla, e eles eram tão pequenos, tão dependentes...

- Mas, depois melhorou não mamãe?

- Sim, passou de bobo... a bobo e meio!

Todo mundo riu e de excelente ânimo, chegaram à casa. Como Sara previa, Emily não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita em dividir o quarto com Catherine. Achava que William era protegido. Por que ele ficaria com o colega e não com tio Jim? Sara olhou assombrada para a filha.

- Filha, você é inteligente, onde eu deveria pôr tia Cath, em meu quarto comigo e com papai? Com tio Brass, no quarto de hóspedes? Na casinha de Ozzie? Na geladeira?

- Talvez esse fosse o lugar certo para ela. Reparou como ela está esquisita?

- Esquisita, como? – Perguntou Sara, já com o vinco na testa.

- Esticada, repuxada, sei lá eu...

- Não comece com isso de novo...

- Mas é verdade, mamãe!

- Emily, não cansamos de dizer a você e seu irmão, que o exterior das pessoas não conta. Que elas valem pelo que são por dentro! E tia Cath pode ter suas esquisitices, mas sempre foi nossa amiga e quando vocês nasceram ela foi de uma ajuda inestimável...

- Está bem!Está bem! Eu fico com ela!

- Eu sabia que você tinha um grande coração, exatamente, como seu pai...

Lembrou-se da situação de Grissom e chorou. A moça se alarmou: a mãe não era de chorar à toa. Sara achou que por pior que fosse o que estava acontecendo, os filhos tinham o direito de saber e não serem pegos desprevenidos, assim sendo contou-lhe tudo. Emily como não podia deixar de ser, chorou também.

Enquanto isso acontecia no andar superior no quarto de Emily, embaixo no escritório, Grissom levava uma conversa misteriosa, com Catherine.

- E então, falou com eles?

- Sim! Está tudo certo, Gil!


	7. Chapter 7

**7º Capítulo: O Filho **

- Quando eles chegarão? - Indagou Grissom ansioso.

- Calma! Não se preocupe que amanhã, na hora do almoço, estarão aqui! Sara não desconfiou de nada?

- Chegou a ficar meio cismada, sim, mas foi em outra direção. Eu a acompanhei e inventei que tenho uma moléstia fatal no coração! Você nem imagina, Cath ela não me deixa fazer nada! – Falou Grissom com ar de quem descobriu a pólvora.

- Você inventou para Sara que sofre do coração? – Perguntou a loira, encarando-o muito seriamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Catherine não sorriu, ao contrário.

- Não brinque com fogo Gil, há grande probabilidade de você sair queimado!

- Bobagem! Eu conheço bem Sara, ela vai ficar tão feliz que não tenho nada no coração, que esquecerá na hora toda essa história.

- Pode ser...

Catherine ficou pensativa: nem Sara, nem qualquer mulher aceitaria bem este tipo de mentira! Seu amigo podia estar com Sara há mais de vinte anos, mas certamente não conhecia a mulher tão bem quanto ele pensava. Ela se lembrava de uma Sara Sidle, bem geniosa, no laboratório. E ninguém mudava tanto assim.

Pegou sua mala e subiu. Viu mãe e filha abraçadas, sentadas numa cama e calculou que aquele fosse seu quarto. Quando chegou, as duas se separaram e Catherine viu que elas tinham chorado.

- Quem morreu?

Catherine se arrependeu de ter brincado dessa forma, pois Emily olhou para a mãe e recomeçou a chorar.

- Deus, não quis causar nenhum transtorno...

- Você não tem culpa, Cath! Gil lhe contou sobre o seu coração? – Perguntou Sara ainda fungando.

- Coração? Não!...

Catherine achou que aquilo não ia acabar bem. Grissom ia pagar com juros, aquelas lágrimas, que ela estava vendo. O amigo precisava pôr logo as coisas em seus lugares, antes que escapassem ao controle.

- Tia Cath... Papai, não! – Disse Emily, choramingando, se atirando em cima da loira.

Catherine ficou momentaneamente, sem ação. Acariciou os cachinhos e falou, consolando-a:

- Seu pai não vai morrer: ele tem cara de que vai morrer? Está forte como um touro! Se bobear, nos enterra a todos!

Sara olhou para Catherine com gratidão enquanto a loira, não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. "Ah, Gil! Você continua aprontando e jogando a bomba no colo dos outros. Cuidado, meu amigo, qualquer hora, uma explode na sua cara!".

Lá pelas cinco e pouco, William chegou. Estranhou as caras da mãe e da irmã, que pareciam prontas para um funeral, não para um almoço comemorativo. Apresentou o amigo às duas: era um afro-americano, muito alto e muito magro como ele. Disse-lhes o nome que não dizia nada a ninguém: Othis Lassiter.

Embora tivesse os olhos escuros, lembrava muito Warrick a Sara. "Talvez sejam o físico e a altura!", pensou Sara, olhando para Othis. Notou que Emily tinha ficado muito interessada no rapaz e ele nela. Tinha um pouco de hipermetropia, devido à idade, mas enxergava essas coisas de longe...

William parecia ter algo a contar, mas preferia que os pais estivessem juntos.

- Onde papai está?

- Foi ao mercado, com Catherine e Brass; já devem estar chegando! – Informou Sara.

- Tia Cath ficará comigo, tio Brass no quarto de hóspedes e você... com seu amigo: sortudo!

Nem bem acabou de falar, Emily enrubesceu, deixou cair no chão, os talheres que carregava e emendou, gaguejando:

- Eu não quis dizer isto... Você tem sorte, em ficar com alguém da sua idade... Assim... Oh, você entendeu o que eu quis falar... - Disse Emily balançando os braços.

William riu. Ele tinha entendido bem, desde a primeira vez; é que se divertia, quando a irmã se atrapalhava. Sara também sorriu ao observar a filha. Ela se afogava num copo d'água, que nem Grissom. A filha não tinha malícia, nem tinha um primeiro pensamento maldoso sobre ninguém.

Sara se preocupava, porque via que a filha tinha um comportamento muito diferente, das outras garotas de sua idade. "Será que, eu e Gil, a protegemos demais?". Olhou para William tão diferente de sua gêmea! Desde pequeno ele fora mais desenvolto, mais esperto, mais rápido.

Talvez não fosse problema da criação, que tinha sido a mesma. Talvez fosse só caso de temperamento... Othis se agachou junto com Emily, para pegar os talheres do chão. A moça muito vermelha dizia que ele não precisava ajudar. Ele insistia, enquanto isso, os talheres descansavam no chão.

Nesse instante, ouviram barulho na outra sala. William foi imediatamente para lá, seguido de Sara.

- Papai! – Deu-lhe um longo e forte abraço.

- Senti muito sua falta,meu filho! - Respondeu Grissom, abraçando-o com força.

Catherine e Brass observavam a cena emocionados.

- Em que rapagão você se transformou! Continua parecido com sua mãe. Mas ainda prefiro ela: é mais bonita!

William sorriu e abraçou o velho capitão. Catherine tinha os olhos úmidos. Se lembrava dele recém- nascido e agora era aquele belo rapaz.

- Que é isso, tia Cath? Nada de choro, estamos aqui para dar graças, não para enterrar alguém.

Segurando um saco de compras num dos braços, beijou seu rosto, enquanto pensava: "Ah, mas teremos um enterro, sim! Quando Sara descobrir a mentira do seu pai, teremos um enterro: o DELE!

Othis entrou na sala seguido por Emily. Catherine olhou para ele, empalideceu e deixou cair o saco de compras.

- Não pode ser!

Brass olhou para ele, completamente assustado:

- Macacos me mordam!

Grissom olhou bem para ele, colocou os seus óculos, e achou o desconhecido familiar...


	8. Chapter 8

**8º Capítulo O Amigo do Filho**

- Puxa, eu causo uma impressão engraçada nas pessoas; elas olham para mim e derrubam coisas – disse Othis olhando para William.

Emily ficou vermelha outra vez. Catherine se recompôs e tratou de se agachar para pegar suas compras;

- Desculpe, é que você me lembrou de alguém... – Disse Catherine, achando que aquela viagem estava se tornando muito emocional para ela.

- A mim também – completou Brass.

Grissom como sempre mais lento, ainda estava tentando entender, porque Othis lhe parecia tão familiar. William sorriu marotamente e reapresentou o amigo:

- Pai, mãe... Família! Esse é meu amigo, Othis Lassiter filho do CSI Warrick Brown!

- Eu sabia... – murmurou Sara.

- O filho dele com Tina? – Perguntou Catherine.

O capitão não disse nada: esperou que alguém deslindasse essa história para ele.

Grissom escondeu sua emoção atrás de uma tecnicidade:

- Filho, você não disse que seu sobrenome era Lassiter?

William confirmou e Othis deu dois passos para a frente, para se explicar com o dono da casa.

-Meu sobrenome é esse mesmo, porque minha mãe se casou de novo com o Dr. Russel Lassiter, quando eu ainda era muito pequeno, e ele me adotou Sr. Grissom.

- O filho de Warrick... – disse Grissom emocionado.

Abraçou o rapaz , Sara aproximou-se e ficou ao lado dele, para cortar qualquer comoção, embora isso fosse muito difícil, pois ela também assim como os outros, não podia evitar que muitas lembranças voltassem.

-Minha mãe fala muito o quanto o senhor foi importante, na vida de meu pai, Sr. Grissom.

- Ela fala é? – Perguntou surpreso Grissom.

- Sim, por isso, quando vi que Will... William tinha o seu sobrenome aproximei-me dele, pensando ser um parente... – Explicou Othis.

- Acabou descobrindo que era meu filho! É como dizem: mundo pequeno!

- E foi assim, que nos tornamos amigos – Revelou William sorridente. – Surgiu uma oportunidade para que se conhecessem; e eu aproveitei.

- Vocês ainda vivem em Las Vegas? – Perguntou Brass.

- Sim, e pela forma de perguntar deve ser o capitão Brass!

Brass deu um sorrisinho meio sem graça e deixou-se abraçar pelo jovem.

- Este mundo é realmente pequeno – exclamou Catherine, entregando o saco de compras a Sara.

Sara sentia-se atordoada; não sabia se levava as compras pra cozinha; se vigiava Grissom; se abraçava o filho de Warrick; se ficava de olho na filha ou dava um grito histérico. As últimas emoções tinham-na exaurido.

Othis largou o capitão e abriu-se num sorriso que ela conhecia bem; o sorriso de Warrick.

-E a senhora deve ser Catherine, de quem minha mãe tanto fala – Disse isso quase esmigalhando as ossudas costas da loira.

Othis não revelou as barbaridades que a mãe falava dela e Catherine não ousou perguntar também, imaginando as respostas. Agradeceu Sara por recebê-lo em sua casa.

- Que história linda! – Disparou Emily, que estava na idade de achar tudo lindo.

- Quem diria... o filho de Warrick!- Repetia Grissom, sentindo que tinha mais um motivo para dar graças! – Mas me diga Othis, como você foi parar em Harvard?

- Bem, o Dr. Lassiter sempre acreditou em mim, sempre me incentivou nos estudos e nesse particular não poupou esforços nem dinheiro, para que eu tivesse o melhor, nesse caso era Harvard.

- Você tem mais irmãos?- Perguntou Catherine.

- Sim, senhora! Minha mãe teve mais dois filhos com o Dr. Lassiter: um rapaz e uma garota.

- Como eu e William – disse Emily

- Bem, não exatamente, não são gêmeos... Mas Thereza tem a sua idade – sorriu Othis.

Sara percebeu que esse sorriso derreteu a filha. Lembrou-se de tudo que ela sentira e ainda sentia por Grissom. Os sinais nunca mudam. Mudam-se os tempos, são diferentes as idades, mas as coisas do amor permanecem as mesmas. Olhou Grissom e perguntou-lhe delicadamente:

- Você está bem?Quer umas almofadas para ficar mais confortável? Quer um chazinho ou alguma coisa?

Entretido que estava conversando com Othis, se esquecera, momentaneamente, do seu papel de "grave doente". Lembrou-se contudo, ao olhar para a esposa, e fez uma voz fraca para responder-lhe:

- Estou bem, querida! Não se preocupe!

Mas Sara não achava que tudo estava bem. Pediu licença e foi para a cozinha guardar as compras. Ao passar pelo filho inventou um pretexto para que ele a seguisse. O rapaz preferia conversar na sala; mas quando sentiu certa urgência em sua voz, resolveu obedecê-la.

-Muito bem, mamãe! Qual é o problema?

Ela explodiu, contendo a voz:

- Que foi aquilo na sala?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Não se faça de sonso, William Sidle Grissom!Aquela surpresa,do filho de Warrick...


	9. Chapter 9

**9º Capítulo:O Apoio**

-Pensei que você fosse gostar...

- E gostei de Othis, mas você podia ter me contado no telefone...

- E estragar a surpresa?

- Que surpresa , menino! Você quase mata seu pai. Ele tem idade, você sabe...

- Ora, mamãe! Ele está mais forte que todos nós juntos. Está com as bochechas rosadas, a pele lustrosa, engordou e parece vender saúde. Você é que me parece um pouco pálida...

- Ele poderia ter uma coisa qualquer no coração e... – não terminou de falar porque começou a chorar e foi abraçada pelo filho.

Apesar da pouca idade, William era sério e responsável. Puxara isso dos dois Achou que tinha alguma coisa que a mãe não lhe tinha contado, e para confirmar suas suspeitas Sara contou- lhe logo a seguir da operação do pai.

- Ele tinha problema de coração antes?

- Não que eu saiba! Ele nunca se queixou de nada! – Respondeu Sara.

- Que estranho! Geralmente não se tem doenças "instantâneas" do coração. Elas aborrecem o paciente anos e anos... - ele apresentava a mesma ruga de preocupação na testa de Sara, quando algo o aborrecia ou o preocupava. – O que ele tem, mamãe?

- O coração...

- Isso é muito vago. Você não perguntou o que ele tinha? Que operação ele iria fazer?

- Não... Nem me ocorreu...

- Isso não é muito próprio de você, mamãe! – Estranhou William. – Você "encarniça" na pobre vítima. Criva-a de perguntas, até confessar, mesmo o que não fez!

- Eu sei, mas se tratando de seu pai fico atordoada! – Disse Sara, quase sorrindo.

Era bom repartir preocupações, com o filho. Ele era como ela. Tomava logo providências e tinha ideias. Já a filha era como Grissom: a qualquer coisa, ficava sem ação com o agravante que Emily, não perdia as palavras; mas se punha a chorar.

- Muito bem: em que cardiologista ele se trata?

- Cardiologista? – E, Sara embatucou. – Em nenhum! Quem está cuidando dele é o Dr. Sheldon!

Outra vez, via-se a ruga na testa do rapaz.

- Dr. Sheldon? Tenha dó, mamãe! Como um clínico-geral por melhor que seja, pode substituir um especialista? Não acha estranho, mamãe?

Agora, com o filho falando e mais calma, ela achava também.

- Dê-me o telefone do Dr. Sheldon, que vou ligar pra ele em busca de mais esclarecimentos. Acho que é o caso de vermos uma segunda opinião!

Confortada, por alguém que a entendia, Sara foi procurar o telefone do médico. Enquanto isso, na sala, sentados no sofá, todos crivavam Othis de perguntas. O rapa, instalado numa poltrona em frente a de Grissom e á esquerda do pessoal de Las Vegas, sentia-se bem: nunca tivera tanta atenção assim.

Emily estava com a palavra. Estava sentada no braço da poltrona de Grissom, mexendo em seu cabelo de algodão:

- Othis, você nunca chama o Dr. Lassiter de "pai"?É um tal de Dr. Lassiter isso, Dr. Lassiter aquilo...

- Ele não é meu pai.

- Ele é o único pai que conheceu.

- Não lhe dê trela! – Resolveu-se intrometer Grissom, achando que Emily estava se metendo demais. – Olhe é minha filha, mas adora meter seu lindo nariz onde não é chamado! Não sei a quem puxou!

Brass pigarreou e Catherine fez uma cara engraçada e olhou para Grissom que rebateu, fingindo-se indignado:

- Eu não era assim!

- Ninguém disse nada! – Disse Catherine, com ar de sonsa.

Othis sorriu e acendeu as lembranças de Catherine e arrepiou os cachinhos da sonhadora Emily. Como esta se sentisse muito perturbada, pegou o rosto de Grissom e encheu-o de beijos. Ele ficou enternecido, como sempre com a meiguice da filha.

- Ela não está me aborrecendo, Sr. Grissom! Nunca recebi tanta atenção! – Othis encarou bem a moça, antes de perguntar – E como deveria chamá-lo?

Emily sentiu o efeito arrasador daqueles olhos aveludados, encarando aqueles azuis com certa insistência. Ficou vermelha feito um tomate e a fim de esconder seu embaraço, se atirou sobre Grissom, abraçando-o.

- De papai, oras! Não concebo a vida sem pa...- E para o espanto dos homens Emily começou a chorar.

Catherine, que observava os olhares de Othis e Emily com atenção, levantou-se e abraçou a moça, convencendo-a facilmente a ir até a cozinha tomar um pouco d'água. Othis estava inconformado:

- Céus! Espero que não seja minha culpa!

- Não é culpa de ninguém! São coisas de mulher... - e olhando para Grissom falou;

- Gil, posso falar um pouco com você... Em particular!

- Claro, Cath! Quando voltar vamos ao escritório.

Grissom não fazia ideia, do que a loira queria com ele; mas pelo jeito dela, vinha bronca por aí. O que ele tinha feito de errado agora?

Catherine entrou bem a tempo de ver William batendo o telefone e falando para a mãe que por ora ,nada feito. O Dr. Sheldon tinha ido para Idaho visitar a filha. Tudo bem, ele telefonaria na segunda, de Harvard. Sara viu a filha e perguntou a Catherine o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela estava acariciando Gil, e de repente se pôs a chorar!

- Ô, filha! – pegou a moça e abraçou-a. Estava arrependida de contar-lhe; de lágrimas, chegavam as suas.

As coisas estavam engrossando, segundo achava Catherine; os gêmeos já sabiam e sabe mais quem... O amigo precisava acabar logo com aquela história de morre- não morre, ou o pau ia quebrar! E em cima da cabeça de Grissom.

Quando Catherine voltou pra sala, Grissom levantou-se, pediu licença e seguiu apressado para o escritório. A loira seguiu-o, entrou e fechou a porta...


	10. Chapter 10

**10ª Capítulo: A Antiga Sara**

- Como está minha princesinha?

- Até que vai bem, para quem tem um pai, com o pé na cova!

Grissom riu. Catherine continuava engraçada.

- Vá rindo, Gil! Quero ver se quando Sara descobrir, o que você inventou agora, se você continuará rindo, Sr, Risonho!

- Você está enganada sobre Sara, ela vai compreender e seguir adiante, você vai ver!

-Pode ser, mas eu duvido! – Disse com cara de dúvida, Catherine, que sentara frente à mesa de Grissom. – Que mulher entenderá que o marido inventou que vai morrer pra ela não descobrir uma surpresa?

- Uma mulher como Sara...

- Não a Sara Sidle, que eu conheci! – Afirmou Catherine.

- Sim, a Sara Grissom que eu conheço! – Replicou Grissom, olhando amorosamente... para o ar.

- Ela contou aos gêmeos e não sei se a mais alguém, e seu filho telefonou e não encontrou um tal de Dr. Sheldon. Conhece?

- Sim, é meu médico. –Falou Grissom, suspendendo a sobrancelha.

Ele começava a se preocupar. Não era para os garotos saberem. Tudo estava se complicando. Ainda bem que só teria de aguentar mais um pouco. Amanhã todos estariam aqui na hora do almoço e ele poderia deixar de mentir a Sara. Não gostava de mentir para ela; ela era mais esperta que ele e descobria logo.

- Não estou gostando nada disso – disse Catherine. – Abra o jogo logo, Gil! Uma surpresa,não vale tudo isso!

- Ah, vale sim. E é só até amanhã,e depois eu sei o que estou fazendo! – Retrucou Grissom teimosamente.

Catherine suspirou forte. Não, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo; mas ela não falaria mais nada: ele já era bem grandinho para ser responsável por seus atos.

- Como eles deverão chegar em horários diferentes, se você quer fazer surpresa é melhor ela não estar aqui!

- Tem razão - observou Grissom. – É melhor chamar Emily aqui ela inventará alguma coisa...

"Se ela for como você, duvido muito!", pensou a loira que preferia contar com William para isso. Em todo caso, não daria mais palpites. Grissom levantou-se e foi verificar se Emily estava na sala.

Ela estava sim; havia voltado e sentado na poltrona de Grissom. Mas já não participava ativamente da conversa: estava tristinha, acabrunhada, deixando os dois homens, conversarem sobre esportes entre si. O pai entrou na sala e chamou-a. Ela pediu licença e seguiu-o, até o escritório.

Á noite, depois de verificar que seus hóspedes estavam acomodados, Sara foi ao seu quarto tirou o robe e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Estava bem cansada, pois o dia fora bastante atribulado. Apagou a luz do abajur e, apesar do cansaço, estava feliz por ver seus filhotes sob suas asas de novo. Gostara muito também, de rever a velha companheira e o capitão, mas parecia que eles só se reuniam, para lamentar a morte de alguém.

Foi então que sentiu sob as cobertas, uma mão tateando seu corpo. Sentou-se imediatamente na cama e acendeu o abajur:

- GILBERT ARTHUR GRISSOM! Que você pensa que está fazendo?

- O que você acha? – Perguntou como um menino que vai fazer uma peraltice.


	11. Chapter 11

**11ª Capítulo: As Confidências**

- Tenha dó! Mas que homem impossível! Não, você não deve se esforçar!

- Ora, vamos, Sara! Eu estou bem! – Implorou para a mulher.

Sara mantinha-se irredutível; não queria contribuir para a sua morte. De certa forma, estava irritada com Grissom por ele parecer não levar nada a sério.

-Ficar deitado abraçadinho, fazendo carinho, pode?- Perguntou, querendo emburrar.

- Pode, e não adianta fazer cara feia. Gil!Você não é mais criança! Olhe os seus cabelos brancos - disse Sara, apagando o abajur e se ajeitando nos braços dele.

- O problema é que os outros órgãos, não têm cérebro e não dão a mínima pra cabeça, muito menos para os cabelos brancos...

No escuro, Sara olhou torto pra ele; ela achava que ele estava muito brincalhão, para quem podia morrer a qualquer momento.

- Cath e Jim estão bem, não?

- Sim, se considerarmos as idades deles... - Ponderou Sara.

- É os anos passam... – Suspirou. – E o que foi aquela risada no aeroporto?

- Ah, aquilo? - Sorriu ao lembrar-se. – Recomendei tanto a Emily que não fizesse isso e fui fazer. Acho Cath uma boa pessoa, mas essa mania de plásticas está acabando com ela.

Grissom riu e concordou com ela, a amiga estava carregando a mão sem necessidade. Lembraram de Warrick e da feliz coincidência dele estar com eles nessa data, através de seu filho.

- Quem diria o filho de Warrick aqui! E amigo de nosso filho! É muita coincidência, não acha?

- Sim, é... – A cabeça dela, parecia estar desgrudada do pescoço. Estava longe, perdida em pensamentos e conjecturas, pelo homem que amava tanto. – Gil, eu estava conversando com William e achamos que era bom, uma segunda opinião sobre o seu caso.

- Segunda opinião?...- Como não estava habituado a mentir, se esquecia do seu caso facilmente.

Sara apoiou-se nos cotovelos, virou o corpo e olhou para ele no escuro.

- Sim, porque o Dr. Sheldon não é cardiologista, pode ter se enganado... E, aliás, o que você tem mesmo, Gil? Fiquei tão atarantada naquele dia, que nem lembro se você falou ou não...

Ainda bem, que estavam no escuro, e ela não podia ver as bochechas vermelhas dele. Ele inventou outra mentira.

- Certamente que tenho um cardiologista, Sara! É... É o Dr. Stevens - Falou surpreso,como a mentira crescia sem ele se dar conta,

- Dr. Stevens? Pensei que ele era o ortopedista que ia operar o seu joelho?

- Ele é cirurgião Sara, só que do coração!

- Ah! Não conheço!

- Você não precisa conhecer todos os médicos de Chicago, querida!

- Está bem! Mas o que você tem mesmo?

- É uma cardiopatia de nome difícil!

- Eu não sou burra, Gil! – Abespinhou-se Sara.

- Nem eu disse que era, honey! É que tem um nome difícil que eu não consigo me lembrar...

Sara estranhou, porque ele tinha uma memória de elefante para nomes e coisas complicadas. Era muito esquisito, ele não conseguir guardar o nome de sua própria doença... Mexeu-se um pouco no lugar e por fim, impaciente, levantou-se.

- O quê foi? Aonde você vai?- Perguntou Grissom, vendo a esposa, vestir seu robe.

- Vou tomar um chá ou estou vendo que apesar do cansaço, não conseguirei dormir!Quer que eu traga pra você, Gil?

- Não, obrigado!

Sara desceu e se surpreendeu com Catherine, sentada à mesa em sua cozinha, perguntou-lhe se havia algum problema.

- Não, Sara, nenhum. É que eu me esqueci de lhe dizer, que tomo chá toda noite para relaxar.

- Relaxar, é o que estou precisando! Sabe quando seu corpo está moído de cansaço, mas você está tão tensa, que não consegue dormir?

- Sei, é horrível! Se você gosta, eu fiz chá a mais. Sirva-se, minha amiga!

- Humm! – Sara absorveu o aroma do chá. - Camomila? Vou aceitar a oferta.

Pegou uma xícara serviu-se e colocou torradas e manteiga, na mesa. Catherine pegou só torrada, porque manteiga engordava.

- Mas foi muito bom te ver pessoalmente... Faz tempo que a gente não se via.

- Desde o funeral de Hodges...

- É... A gente só se encontra, quando alguém morre. Warrick, Hodges... Gil...

-Espere um momento: viemos aqui para o "Dia de Ação de Graças", não ao funeral de Gil!

- Mas ele vai morrer, não, Cath?– Sara estava com os olhos úmidos, fixos na amiga.

Catherine não estava achando nada divertido mentir para Sara.

- Eventualmente, como todos nós... Mas não hoje. – Abraçou Sara, que era uma pessoa forte menos quando o assunto era Grissom.

- Que é isso? Você não vai se deixar abater, não é? A tensão que você sente é por causa de Gil?

- Em grande parte sim, Cath. Você sabe como me sinto, em relação a ele. – Disse Sara, enxugando os olhos na manga do robe.

- Você tem seus filhos agora; não está mais sozinha!

- Bobagem! Eles estão na Universidade agora, e logo terão sua própria vida.

- Falando nisso, parece que Emily ficou bastante interessada em Othis... - Catherine estava sequiosa por um assunto, que desviasse a atenção de Sara.

- Isso não tem muita chance de dar certo: um em Boston outra em Nova Jersey...

- Não nos esqueçamos que Othis está acabando a Universidade. E distância nunca foi empecilho para você.

- Não confunda as coisas, Cath: Emily é muito diferente de mim. Ela é muito novinha e inexperiente. E você já deve ter percebido, ela não tem a minha persistência puxou ao pai, você sabe!

- Sara, o Gil te amou, assim que te viu...

- E demorou anos, até entender isso. – Disse Sara cética.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sara! São outras circunstâncias, outros tempos...

- E a mesma indecisão. Conheço bem a filha que tenho!

Catherine não quis insistir. Não queria bancar a alcoviteira chata. Mas achava que os jovens viviam uma realidade diferente dos pais, no CSI; não tinham um Ecklie em seus calcanhares e, pelo que tinha visto a troca de olhares entre Othis e Emily fora fulminante. Othis não era Grissom e, não o achava tão letárgico, como o amigo, para agir.


	12. Chapter 12

**12º Capítulo: O Plano**

Na manhã seguinte, todo mundo acordou cedo. Tomaram seu café, e cada um tomou um rumo diferente. Grissom levou Brass ao jardim para mostrar-lhe seus feitos na jardinagem, seu mais recente hobby; os jovens Grissoms, acompanhados de Othis e Ozzie, foram aos seus respectivos quarto, ver suas caixas, e Catherine ajudava Sara na cozinha. Sara já tendo posto o peru no forno, ocupava-se das tortas de abóbora.

Lá pelas dez horas, Emily entrou na cozinha. Sara salpicada de farinha lavava as espigas de milho, para cozinhar. Lembrou-se da moça, que quando criança ficava fuçando em tudo, enchendo-a de perguntas.

- O que você quer Emily?

- Você! Vem comigo ver sapatos para o frio?

- AGORA, filha? Além de eu estar ocupada, é feriado. Tudo está fechado! Deixe para amanhã!

A moça não se deu por vencida e insistiu. Catherine desviou-se um pouco das ervilhas que estava debulhando numa tigela. Pensou que aquela era uma desculpa bem fraquinha, para tirar Sara de lá.

Mas Grissom sabia o que estava fazendo, ao escolher a moça para aquela tarefa: ele conhecia bem a filha que tinha.

- Então, a gente pode ver hoje, que está tudo sossegado e comprar outro dia.

- Vamos amanhã, que já não terei o almoço de ação de graças!

- Mas eu queria ir hoje...

- Hoje não posso! Vá com sua amiga Sally!

- Ela não está disponível, além do que, eu queria sair com você, mamãe!

Catherine sentiu que Sara balançou. Mas ainda se mantinha irredutível. Foi então que Emily emburrou e fez biquinho, ficando extremamente parecida com Grissom:

- Se fosse um pedido de William, você iria na hora; mas como sou eu...

Aqueles eram os pontos fracos de Sara: ser acusada de favoritismo e a moça ser tão parecida com Grissom; a quem ela negava poucas coisas... Catherine resolveu dar um empurrão:

- Pode ir, Sara! Eu olho o forno e ponho o resto dos vegetais pra cozinhar.

- Tem certeza, afinal você é convidada...

- Ora, Sara, eu não sou visita! Sou a tia Cath, não? Faço parte dessa família! E já fiz muitos almoços desses. Sei o que fazer não se preocupe!

- Obrigada, amiga! – Sara abraçou e beijou Catherine. – Essa menina anda muito mimada!

Sara tirou o avental e pediu uns minutos pra se pôr decente. A filha concordou e pediu-lhe a chave, ela ia dirigindo e enquanto esperava, tiraria o carro da garagem. Sara deu-lhe a chave do carro e subiu. Emily deu uma piscada cúmplice, acompanhado de um "missão cumprida", bem ao estilo dos CSI's, a Catherine.

Ao sair, Sara passou pelos homens no jardim; deteve-se um pouco, falou com Brass, trocou algumas palavras com Grissom e beijaram-se. Emily olhava a cena pelo retrovisor. Embora tivesse crescido vendo essas cenas, talvez porisso mesmo não lhes dava o devido valor.

Quando Sara se acomodou no veículo, Emily deu a partida. Sara não se aguentou e desabou, em cima da filha:

-Muito bem, Emily Sidle Grissom! Pode me explicar essa sangria desatada!Por que você não podia esperar até amanhã, mocinha? Ficou bonito deixar sua tia Cath encarregada do almoço?

Emily estava séria e parecia não estar pensando em almoço, tia Cath, ou mesmo sapato.

- Papai é o amor de sua vida, não?

- Sim, por que dessa pergunta, agora?

- Mamãe, quando você soube que papai era "o cara"?

- Acho que desde que pus meus olhos em cima dele, em San Francisco! – Sorriu Sara se recordando!

- Você sentiu arrepios na nuca, quando ele olhou pra você?

- Sim!

- Ele tinha uma certa olhada, que conseguia fazer você se sentir despida?

-Sim... e ainda tem! – Sorriu Sara, sem revelar à filha em que ocasião isto acontecia.

-... E, quando acidentalmente sua mão toca na dele... - Emily pensava em quando derrubou os talheres no chão.

- PARECE QUE UMA DESCARGA ELÉTRICA PERCORRE SEU CORPO... – Falaram mãe e filha ao mesmo tempo, e risadas iguais, sacudiram seus corpos.

- Você sente isso pelo Othis?

´- Como você sabe que é ele!

- Ora filha! Não nasci ontem. E não sou cega também!

- Quem mais sabe mamãe? Papai?

- Não, não creio! Ele teria me contado. Ele é muito desatento para essas coisas!Mas não se preocupe: seu pai gostava muito de Warrick, ficaria satisfeito!

- Bem, não sei! Pouco conversamos e não sabemos nada um do outro. Passamos com louvor no teste de pele, mas isso não é suficiente para se saber se tem algo mais sério aí... Quero ter o amor, o entendimento, o cuidado que um tem com o outro, o respeito e a cumplicidade, que vocês têm.

Sara nem teve tempo de ficar emocionada, achando afinal que tinham passado direitinho o que queriam para os filhos, porque a feliz e estouvada mocinha, jogou-se em seu pescoço.

- Adoro você e papai!

- Tudo bem! Mas que tal ficarmos vivas, para isso? – Perguntou Sara, enquanto pegava a direção, na rua hoje deserta e calma.

- Mamãe você foi para Vegas para investigar o pai de Othis, não?

Com os olhos da memória, Sara reviu tudo, e contou essa história pela milésima vez, com a diferença, que Emily prestava agora uma atenção especial.

Por vontade da moça, que tinha ordens expressas de manter Sara longe de casa o máximo de tempo possível, viraram de ponta a ponta o centro comercial de Chicago.

Voltaram perto de uma hora, com Sara desconjurando, cansada, preocupada e faminta. Entraram e passaram pela sala de jantar. Tudo estava silencioso e ás escuras. Sara estranhou: onde se meteram todos? De repente:

- SURPRESA!


	13. Chapter 13

**13º Capítulo: A Surpresa!**

Além das pessoas que ela já sabia que estariam ali, ela avistou Greg, Elizabeth e os três capetas, maiores do que ela tinha visto; Nick, que sorria muito para ela, e estava sozinho, sem Cinthia nem as crianças.

Por um instante, ela sentiu-se transbordar de felicidade. Estavam todos juntos de novo. A sua família, aquelas pessoas que ela elegera, com carinho sua família estavam ali, inclusive Othis,representando Warrick.

Então, de repente, ela se pôs a chorar. Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos. Não era um chorinho à toa, eram grossas lágrimas de dor, que ela não pode mais segurar. Nick como sempre, perguntou o que ela tinha, se não estava contente em vê-los.

Instintivamente, Grissom pressentia a tormenta. Fez um gesto a Nick, para seu ex-subordinado deixar pra lá. Mas o homem do Texas, ou não o entendeu; ou quis simplesmente desobedecê-lo, ou por gostar muito de Sara quis confortar, aquela que era como uma irmã para ele.

Aproximou-se dela, abraçou-a e deixou que ela chorasse em seu peito.

-Que aconteceu, minha querida? Alguém lhe fez alguma coisa? O Nick aqui, pode resolver? – Sua voz estava terna e seu ar protetor

- Oh, Nick! – E ela nem conseguia parar de chorar, nem se explicar.

- Vamos, meu bem! Conte tudo pro seu amigo Nick!

- Foi Gil, que convidou vocês?

- Sim, para fazer uma surpresa para você, Sara - disse Nick, entregando-lhe seu lenço.

- Vocês são nossos amigos, então é melhor contar-lhes de uma vez: vocês não vieram para me fazer uma surpresa, mas estão aqui pelo Gil!

Podia-se ver a expressão de espanto, no rosto dos ex-CSI's. Menos Catherine, que achava que era hora do circo pegar fogo e, que o palhaço seria o primeiro sacrificado. Emily começara a chorar novamente, sendo amparada pelos braços fortes de Othis.

Brass com seu instinto policialesco sentia algo estranho no ar. Até William,que não era de demonstrar emoções, também estava abalado. Ele não estava pronto ainda, para ficar, sem "papai"! Grissom vendo o choro da filha e, imaginando que a esposa fosse dar com a língua nos dentes, resolveu falar antes.

Aproximou-se dela e de Nick, falou num tom de voz mais baixo:

- Sara, será que eu poderia falar com você um momentinho?

A esposa atendeu-o e livrando-se dos braços de Nick, acompanhou-o uns passos adiante. Todos que ignoravam a situação se entreolhavam, com um enorme ponto de interrogação na expressão: o que Sara ia lhes revelar?

Catherine tocou levemente, no ombro da turma do CSI e levou-os para o lado oposto de onde estava o casal. Contou a todos, o que estava acontecendo.

Greg empertigou-se todo e disse que sabia que Grissom tinha alguma culpa no cartório, e se Sara fosse como Elizabeth, ele receberia uns bons cascudos, para aprender... Nick dizia que Cinthia também, não perdoaria com facilidade uma mentira envolvendo morte

Brass não tinha elementos para defender o amigo: limitou-se a dizer que "as mentiras têm perna curta". Catherine deu um suspiro e falou:

- Não vejo Sara dando cascudos em ninguém, não é o jeito dela, - falou isso olhando diretamente, para Greg - mas sei que isso tem toda chance de acabar mal. Avisei ao Gil inúmeras vezes. Se fosse uma mentirinha, vá lá! Mas causar a aflição que causou... Não, definitivamente, não vai acabar com ela passando a mão na cabeça de Gil!

Emily, William e Othis aproximaram-se deles: queriam se inteirar do que estava acontecendo. Para Othis o caso era grave, sim. Mas, como ele era sapo de fora, resolveu não se manifestar, embora não tivesse gostado de ver Emily chorar. Esta parecia aliviada. Contente em saber que o "papai" não estava doente, nem ia morrer já!

Catherine sabia que ela se sentiria feliz só com o fato do pai não ter nenhum mal cardíaco. Ela reagiu exatamente como Grissom achou que Sara reagiria. Pudera, a filha era ELE! Olhou automaticamente para William, queria muito saber o que pensava o outro lado da moeda.

O rapaz estava sério. Aquela ruga de preocupação que Sara demonstrava, William tinha também. Parte dele estava aliviada. Não iria ficar mais órfão. Mas, isso não fora suficiente para desanuviar o seu semblante.

- Mamãe não vai perdoar meu pai, com facilidade...

- Mas ela o ama, Will! – Disse Emily, achando que amor era uma palavra mágica!

- Por isso mesmo...

- Eu não entendo... – Retrucou a sonhadora mocinha.

Othis meteu-se no meio, e como ninguém pediu para ele calar a boca foi em frente.

- Tem certa lógica, no quê você falou Will!

- Continuo não entendendo Othis... – Emily estava mesmo confusa.

- Quanto maior for a importância de uma pessoa, mais magoada e traída, a outra pessoa vai se sentir.

- Traída?- Indagou a moça.

- É, traída... Enganada... Como achar melhor!

- Parece saber do que está falando, Othis.

- Se já aconteceu comigo? Não, felizmente, não! – Respondeu Othis, encarando Emily.

- Por que "felizmente"? – Ela insistiu.

- Porque se acontecesse comigo... eu dificilmente poderia perdoar.

Nisso, ouviram um som seco, de um estalo. Todos olharam para o lado oposto da sala. Bem a tempo de presenciarem algo inacreditável: Sara dando uma bofetada, no rosto de Grissom.


	14. Chapter 14

**14º Capítulo: A Bofetada**

Para entendermos melhor isso, voltemos um pouco atrás, quando Grissom tirou Sara dos braços de Nick.

- Que foi, meu amor?

- Você ia revelar a todos, sobre o meu coração, não ia Sara?

- Sim, você falou a eles, que seria uma surpresa para mim; quando na verdade você achava que seria sua última oportunidade de vê-los todos juntos... - e Sara recomeçou a chorar. – Mas não se preocupe. Na segunda, William saberá de pormenores partiremos em busca de uma segunda, terceira, quarta opiniões, tantas quantas forem preciso. Iremos consultar os maiores especialistas do país!

Grissom confuso e assustado com a proporção que sua mentira alcançara, abraçou-a com ternura.

- Não vou precisar de nada disso, querida, estou bem!

Ela se afastou um pouco dele, aproveitando para enxugar o rosto com o lenço de Nick. Olhou amorosamente, para aqueles olhos azuis.

- Claro que está, amor! Nem parece alguém que... – e começou a chorar de novo.

- Sério! Estou muito bem! NÃO TENHO NADA NO CORAÇÃO!

Sara desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e encarou-o, falando muito séria:..

- Por um acaso, você mentiu pra mim, Gilbert?

- Eu nunca menti pra você Sara; sabe disso. Mas eu precisava descobrir um meio de desviar sua atenção...

- E para isso inventou que estava morrendo?

- Reconheço que foi um pouco drástico, mas foi o modo que eu encontrei, aliás, sugerido por você mesma.

Aquela ruga, vinco ou o quer que fosse na testa de Sara, estava pulsando. Ela toda tremia de raiva, pelos últimos dias.

Foram horríveis e tristes dias. Ela deu um tapa no rosto de Grissom com vontade. Foi como se naquela bofetada, ela pusesse toda a revolta, a impotência e a frustração desses últimos dias.

Grissom levou a mão ao rosto. O que lhe doía mais, não fora a dor física do tapa: isso ele podia facilmente, suportar. O pior foi suportar aquele olhar frio, acusatório, como se ele tivesse cometido um crime hediondo. Onde foram parar aqueles doces e compreensivos olhos castanhos. Olhos de amor! Olhos de perdão!

- Sara!... – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer, ao ser esbofeteado.

- Temos um almoço, Gil! Não deixemos os convidados a nossa espera!

E dando um sorriso falso, se aproximou da mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sob o olhar atônito e apatetado de Grissom. Ele foi sentar-se à cabeceira da mesa ainda sem entender, o que tinha lhe atingido.

À mesa, mesmo sem combinação prévia, quase todos, priorizaram Sara nas conversas. Depois de explicar brevemente o significado da data, fazer a "oração de graças" e trinchar o peru, primazias do dono da casa, ele ficou à margem das conversas. Ele contava só com Catherine, Brass e a filha.

-Estou com um novo livro na praça. O que significa que devo viajar bastante. No ano que vem, devo estar por aqui, novamente! - Explicava Greg a Sara.

- Me casei com um caixeiro viajante! – Disse Elizabeth, provocando risos. - O importante é que você faz o que gosta, né amor? – dirigindo-se a Greg.

Greg aproveitou para beijar a esposa. Mastigando seu peru Grissom suspirou, já sentindo saudades de Sara. Passado o interregno romântico, Elizabeth chamou a atenção do segundo filho por comer de boca aberta, e ralhou com o caçula por não comer seus legumes.

- Por que Cinthia, não veio, Nick? – Perguntou Sara, que sentia falta da texana de quem gostara muito.

- Bem, ela está muito cansada!As crianças e o bebê dão muito trabalho! Ela achou melhor ficar em casa. Vai passar o dia de hoje com os pais.

- E, afinal, o que vocês tiveram: menino ou menina? – Inquiriu Elizabeth.

- Uma linda menininha, Ayleen! Fará um ano em fevereiro! – Respondeu Nick, todo orgulhoso.

- É a idade mais engraçadinha... – comentou Catherine,

- Vão parar, agora que conseguiram uma menina? – Perguntou Sara.

- Acho que sim! Por mim, teria uma dúzia... Mas Cinthia...


	15. Chapter 15

**15º Capítulo: A Paternidade**

- Os homens sempre dizem isso! É cômodo pra eles A trabalheira fica conosco mesmo, fora a gestação e o parto... - reclamava Elizabeth.

Ela falava com conhecimento de causa: Greg estava quase sempre fora e o trabalho maior, sempre sobrara para ela. As demais mulheres da mesa com exceção de Emily, que nem casada era, lembraram que os maridos pouco ajudaram com os filhos.

Catherine só tinha reclamações a fazer de Eddie. Sara para ser absolutamente correta, sabia que Grissom tinha se esforçado e se mais não conseguira era devido a sua natural falta de jeito. Não podia negar que ele tinha sido um bom pai, presente e carinhoso. Prova disso era que os filhos o adoravam.

Nick se defendia como podia dizendo que fazia o possível. Catherine zoava com ele:

- Verdade, Cath! As mulheres têm um dom natural, para a maternidade...

- Bobagem! Conversa mole! Vocês sempre usam esse argumento para nos enrolar!

- Pode ter um fundo de razão aí: nasci para ser mãe – declarou Elizabeth, depois de pensar um pouco.

- Bem, eu não! – Disse Sara.

- Você não nos queria, mamãe? – Perguntou Emily aflita.

- Pronto! Tava demorando pra bobalhona começar com suas perguntinhas cretinas... – falou William.

Othis gostava de apreciar essas "briguinha", entre irmãos. Isso fazia com que ele se sentisse em casa, novamente com seus meio irmãos. Emily fez biquinho, e reclamou com o irmão:

- Não sei porque, pergunta cretina!

- Ora, Emy! Claro que nos queriam! Só nessa sua cabecinha-de-vento, mesmo! Eu deveria ter exterminado você no útero quando tive chance!

- Papai, olhe o William!

Grissom falou um "Crianças, parem com isso!", com voz mecânica, de alguém cansado de repetir sempre a mesma coisa. Sara não pode deixar de pensar que Grissom continuava mole com os filhos, não era à toa, que eles o faziam de gato e sapato! William afinava a voz e arreliava a irmã. Emily furiosa, protestava agora à mãe:

- Mamãe, olha o William!

Sara deu logo um paradeiro nisso. Falou com voz firme:

- William Sidle Grissom! Agora já chega!

William obedeceu. Sabia que quando a mãe falava o nome inteiro de alguém, ela estava muito brava, então era hora de parar de fazer graça.

-Sim, mamãe!

- A de vocês, foi uma gravidez pensada, planejada e querida! Vocês não são fruto de nenhum "acidente"! Só não podíamos prever a gestação de gêmeos! – Relembrou Sara.'

- Passado o susto inicial, ficamos muito felizes!- Continuou Grissom.

- Eu sou testemunha disso – concluiu Brass.

- Éramos engraçadinhos de pequenos, tio Brass?

- INACREDITÁVEL! – William não disse mais nada, porque a mãe já olhava torto para ele.

Catherine adiantou-se e respondeu na frente de Brass, que ainda pensava numa resposta. A loira continuava rápida, no pensamento e na língua.

- Você principalmente, era, tão redondinha, tão fofinha, que parecia um pompom! William já era mais comprido, mas não pensei que fosse se transformar nesse belo e alto rapaz, que é hoje! Vocês faziam a dupla oi.

- Dupla oi, que coisa engraçada!

- Sem contar que seus nomes, homenageiam dois escritores famosos! – Acrescentou Brass.

- William Shakespeare e Emily Bronte. – Disse Emily pela milésima vez.

- Vocês têm sorte são nomes bonitos, de gente! E eu que tenho nome de elevador? – Riu Othis e fez os outros rirem também.

- Que horror! Mas seu nome não homenageia elevadores, não? – Perguntou Emily.

- Não! Originalmente, seria para homenagear Otis Redding, um cantor de soul, que morreu antes do meu pai nascer. Me parece, que meus pais se conheceram ao som dele. Havia muitos álbuns dele em casa! Mas uma bagunça qualquer no cartório, acrescentou um h no meu nome e fiquei com o nome dos elevadores.

- Típico de Warrick. Ele gostava muito desse tipo de musica! – Recordou Nick, com saudades.

- Eu me lembro desse cantor: morreu num acidente, de avião, parece-me...

- Esse mesmo! Gostava dele, Sr. Grissom? – Perguntou Othis que tendo observado o dono da casa, percebeu o ostracismo que lhe impuseram.

Enquanto, Othis e Grissom conversavam, Sara ia pensando: "Gil se lembra de um cantor que morreu há séculos; e não conseguia lembrar o nome de sua pretensa doença. Eu devia ter desconfiado, naquela hora. Estúpida! Será que estou emburrecendo com a idade?".

Depois do almoço, como era de praxe, os homens foram para a sala, assistir a uma partida de futebol enquanto as mulheres tinham o que fazer na cozinha, enquanto punham as conversas em dia.

- Você não sabia mesmo de nada, Cath? – Perguntou Sara desconfiada.

- Não, só soube aqui! E, diga-se de passagem, tentei fazê-lo sair desse despropósito...

Emily que estava enxugando a louça, achou que a mãe estava sendo muito dura com seu pai, afinal um homem de idade. Sara não hesitou em responder à filha:

- Ele tinha a mesma idade quando inventou a mentira. Ele tem uma cabeça melhor que a sua! E ademais mocinha, volte para dar palpite quando se apaixonar e o homem que você ama lhe disser que pode morrer a qualquer momento, isso fizer você sofrer, se preocupar, chorar aos baldes e preocupar e fazer seus filhos sofrerem também...E tudo for à toa.

- Você não devia ficar contente que papai não tem nada?

Sara encarou a filha por um minuto, antes de responder;

- A cada dia que passa mais essa cabecinha pensa como a de seu pai!. Com uma lógica particular, que só vale para ele.

Emily não soube o que lhe responder. Sara perguntou a Elizabeth, que ia e vinha tirando a mesa, se ela estava sendo muito dura,com Grissom.

- Depois do que ele aprontou? Tenha dó, Sara, ele não é mais um moleque, para se comportar como um! O que ele esperava? Um troféu?

Catherine parou um pouco de lavar a louça e, chamou Sara para uma conversa, fora da cozinha. Sara preocupada com o que a outra podia querer com ela, concordou e empurrando a porta foram para a sala de jantar.


	16. Chapter 16

**16º Capítulo: O Aumento de Hóspedes**

- Se é sobre o Gil, nem adianta tentar defendê-lo Cath!

- Não, não é sobre o Gil, que eu quero lhe falar, embora vocês estejam agindo feito crianças!Quero falar sobre Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth? O que tem ela? - Indagou Sara preocupada.

- Antes de você chegar, estava conversando com ela e soube que partem amanhã.

-Nossa! Já? Que cedo! – Disse Sara espantada.

- E falei com N ick também. Ele vai amanhã, porque não quer deixar Cinthia e as crianças sozinhas muito tempo – explicou a loira.

- No caso dele é compreensível! – Condescendeu Sara. – Era só isso que você queria me falar?

Catherine hesitou um pouco antes de dizer "não", escolhia as palavras antes de jogar a bomba. A ruga na testa de Sara recomeçou a pulsar. Mais um pouco, quem teria um ataque do coração, seria ela. Catherine falou que eles contavam pernoitar lá. Haviam falado nisso, por telefone e ela os convidara;

- CATHERINE! Como você me apronta uma dessas? Onde eu vou colocar toda essa gente?

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Fui irresponsável! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não vinha aqui, que nem lembrava mais como era. Não precisa se preocupar Sara, eles não são de luxo.

- Não se trata disso, eu não tenho acomodações para todos, Cath.

Elizabeth empurrou a porta, para carregar a última leva de pratos. As duas fizeram silêncio, com Sara pensando no que ia fazer. Catherine, ainda pensou como intercederia pelo seu ex-moribundo amigo. Lembrou-se do seu ar vencido, quando se levantavam da mesa: "_Viu, Catherine? Ela não me olhou nem uma vez!Fale com ela, sim? Por favor!"._

Estava difícil conversar com Sara; ela não abria nem uma brecha. Elizabeth pegou os pratos e se dirigiu à cozinha não sem antes de falar para as duas:

- Pronto! Já acabei aqui, deixarei as duas conversarem sozinhas!

- Não é o que está pensando! Não estamos falando de você... – se apressou em dizer Catherine.

Sara parecia estar muito longe, resolvendo seu quebra- cabeça. Por fim, um sorriso em seus lábios dizia que ela já estava com o problema solucionado.

- Preciso conversar um pouco, com Brass e depois vou necessitar de sua ajuda, Cath...

- Já a tem! Mas pra que precisa dela?

- Para ir comigo ao vizinho, pegar umas camas de armar e que você e Emily me aceitem como colega de quarto!

- VOCÊ!? E Gil?

- No sofá, eu acho! Não sei e não me importo! De todo modo, comigo ele não ficava!

- Não acha que está sendo muito radical, Sara?

- Você está defendendo o que ele fez?

- Não, se você está lembrada fui imediatamente contra isso! Não se deve nem pensar em brincar com um assunto como esse.

- Onde se viu, inventar que ia morrer? – Sara ainda estava bastante indignada.

- Sara, quantas vezes o Gil mentiu para você?

- Nenhuma; essa foi a primeira vez.

- Exato. Ele não tem experiência, Sara! Meteu os pés pelas mãos!

- Você fala como se ele fosse uma criança, Cath!

- De muitas maneiras, não é o que ele é? Tão inteligente para certas coisas... Tão ingênuo e atrapalhado, para outras... - falou Catherine com grande ternura, como sempre mostrava ao falar do amigo.

- Bom, seja como for comigo ele não dorme! – Replicou Sara, cruzando os braços.

Catherine suspirou, aquele caso era muito recente... Talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco para ter melhor resultado. Sara ainda sentia-se muito magoada com aquela história toda.

Sara falou com Brass que compreendeu e concordou com o novo arranjo: "_Será só por uma noite, Jim, depois tudo volta ao normal!";_ foi buscar com Cath, as camas de armar. Grissom se ofereceu sendo sua ajuda recusada na hora, por uma Sara polida e fria. Grissom voltou para o seu lugar, cabisbaixo... triste. No seu lugar, suspirava de vez em quando e pela primeira vez, parecia não se importar com o placar desfavorável aos Bears.

O novo arranjo ficou assim: Greg e Elizabeth ficariam com o quarto do casal, seus três filhos se acomodariam na ampla cama de casal, do quarto de hóspedes; Brass trocaria a largueza do quarto de hóspedes, pela estreiteza do quartinho de empregada que dividiria com Nick; Sara iria para o quarto de Emily e Grissom? Bem, no que dizia respeito a Sara, ele ficaria onde quisesse, ela não se importava.

Quando chegou a hora usual deles se recolherem, Grissom foi até o quarto e viu Sara mexendo em alguma coisa. Nem bem, pôs os pés para dentro do quarto e Sara já lhe pôs nos braços seu travesseiro e cobertas:

- Seu lugar não é aqui, Gil!

- Mas Sara!


	17. Capítulo 17

**17º Capítulo: A Expulsão**

- Esta noite este quarto será de Greg e Elizabeth!

- Tudo bem e nós?

- Eu vou ficar com Cath e Emily, você... não sei! Fique onde seu "coração" quiser – falou com ironia.

- Sara, esta criatura rancorosa não parece você!

- Esta é a cara que péssimas mentiras deixam...

- Você não vai me perdoar nunca? – Ele olhou-a profundamente.

- Não sei! Ainda estou muito zangada para pensar em perdão! – Disse abaixando os olhos, desviando-se daqueles olhos azuis que podiam ser muito perigosos, numa ocasião dessas.

- Eu sei que foi grave, Sara, mas não fiz por maldade! Tudo o que fiz, foi pensando em te causar uma grande alegria! – ele parecia muito sincero.

- Não importam os motivos. Sabe quanto eu chorei? Não durmo direito, desde que você me contou. E as tarefas que fiz no seu lugar... A preocupação que você morresse de repente, embaixo do meu nariz, sem eu poder fazer nada! Você deve ter rido da minha preocupação, não? Devo ter parecido ridícula pra você! – Disse tentando passar pela porta, carregando coisas nos braços.

- Não, Sara! Eu detestava fazê-la sofrer! Mas amei sua dedicação, sua fibra! Se fosse comigo, eu acho que não suportaria...

Ele estava sendo muito persuasivo, Sara estava quase cedendo, mas felizmente Elizabeth chegou e acabou com aquilo. Sara voltou a dar uma de durona.

- Boa noite, para os dois! – Disse Elizabeth, fechando a porta do quarto.

- Boa noite, Elizabeth! – Responderam os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom, Gil, eu te aconselho o sofá,mas pra ser sincera, você pode ficar onde quiser.

- Posso ficar com os meninos?

- A partir de amanhã pode! Hoje não tem cama. Eu e Cath só trouxemos para os hóspedes.

- Eu bem que me ofereci para ir buscar; você não quis, Sara!

- Não sabia que você queria.

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos e, viu que novamente, eles não estavam receptivos aos seus. O momento mágico passara. Viu que naquele momento, o sofá ou a casinha de Ozzie eram a mesma coisa para ela.

- Não importa! – Deu meia volta e desceu.

Sara seguiu adiante e entrou no quarto de Emily e se assustou, quando viu Catherine dentro de um pijama de cetim, verde; usando uma máscara de pepinos, verde e trazendo uma toalha estampada com fundo verde, na cabeça: parecia uma abobrinha ou uma escarola gigante.

Emily sentada em sua cama lixava as unhas, muito graciosa em seu pijama branco, cheio de coraçõezinhos bem vermelhos.

- Nossa, estou "pregada"! Hoje acho que desabo na cama e desmaio... – disse Sara, trocando de roupa.

- Julguei ter ouvido a voz de papai, no corredor...

- Era ele mesmo, conversava comigo, Emily.

- Que bom! Fizeram as pazes?

- Não, que ideia! – Tornou Sara.

- Eu pensei... – falou a moça decepcionada.

–Dê tempo ao tempo, meu bem! Tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver! É tudo muito recente... - disse Catherine, para tranquilizar Emily e a si própria também.

Quando Grissom desceu as escadas, encontrou Brass sentado no sofá, assistindo o fim de um filme policial. Grissom despejou suas coisas do lado, e ficou sentado no canto oposto. Quando Brass desligou a TV, ele perguntou ao amigo, se aceitava uma dose de scotch. Como a resposta fosse afirmativa, dirigiu-se ao bar.

Ouviu-se um som alegre de vozes e risadas, e apareceram na sala, William, Othis, Greg e Nick, vindos de algum lugar. Pelos semblantes e vozes, a conversa estava muito divertida... Grissom lançou um olhar comprido para eles. Deu "boa-noite", aos três que iam subir. Nick olhou para Brass:

- E aí, vamos dormir, parceiro?

O capitão explicou que estava esperando uma bebida. Nick perguntou o que iam beber e quis também. Grissom pegou mais um copo, serviu o uísque e levou os copos para o sofá, onde Nick já tinha se acomodado ao lado de Brass.

- Parece que vocês estavam se divertindo muito.

- Sim... Você sabe, Griss, o Greg continua sendo um cara divertido... – e sorriu com um ar sonhador. – E aquele Othis lembra muito Warrick. Conversamos bastante...

- Que coincidência ele estar também em Harvard... – comentou Brass.

- É... - respondeu Grissom distante, distraído.

Claramente, seu corpo estava ali; contudo, seu pensamento andava longe, no andar de cima, com uma linda morena. Nick notou o travesseiro, e perguntou a Grissom:

- Que dureza! Sara expulsou você?

- Greg e Elizabeth vão dormir lá hoje! Mas de qualquer forma, ela está zangada e não quer nada comigo! – Explicou Grissom tristonho e dando um profundo suspiro.

- Pudera! Você vacilou nesta, amigo! – Falou Nick, lhe dando um tapinha, nas costas.

- Mulheres! – Reclamou Brass, tomando um gole de uísque.

- Espera um pouco: inventar que podia morrer de repente? Para uma mulher como Sara? – Nick balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso incrédulo.

- Eu nunca fui expulso do meu quarto, em tantos anos... Fui agora, com os cabelos brancos!

- Cabelos brancos, só significam que estamos ficando velhos, Gil, não mais espertos... – lamentou-se o capitão.

Apesar de ele ter tomado só um copo, Nick sorriu ao pensar que a noite prometia ser bem lamurienta. Pensou então em levar Grissom para o quarto deles. Enquanto chateavam um ao outro, ele poderia dormir. Nem tanto durante o dia, que se distraia com os companheiros, mas, quando anoitecia, sentia uma falta danada de Cinthia, das crianças e da fazenda.

Pensou que Brass ficaria contente com o novo companheiro, um seu contemporâneo, mas ele só faltou bater em Nick:

- E onde vamos colocá-lo, inteligência brilhante, em cima da sua cabeça?

- No sofá, lógico! Levamos ele para lá!

- Você já viu o quarto em que vamos ficar?

- Não!

-Lógico que não! Olhe mal dá pra nós dois. Se você entrar um pouco apressado, cairá pela janela!

- Nossa, tão ruim assim? – Perguntou Nick.

- Para duas pessoas, sim – admitiu Grissom.

- Que dirá três! – Reclamou Brass.

- Obrigado, pelo pensamento, mas vou ficar por aqui mesmo! – Disse Grissom.

- Não perca as esperanças, Griss, Sara te ama muito, para deixá-lo no exílio, muito tempo...

- Coragem, Gil, isso vai passar! - Brass acompanhou as palavras com um tapinha nas costas.

Nick lhe disse ainda, que se tudo tinha começado com uma carta por que não terminar com outra?

- Outra carta?


	18. Chapter 18

**18º Capítulo:As Reflexões**

- Olha, você não é muito bom falando; se sai melhor escrevendo. Então, escreva uma carta caprichada a ela, pedindo desculpas.

- É, você pode ter razão Nick!

- Eu sei que tenho! As mulheres costumam gostar disso! – Falou Nick, aparentando saber do que estava falando.

Grissom dormiu pouco aquela noite: um pouco por estar sozinho, naquele sofá, um pouco por ficar imaginando o que conteria a carta. Na verdade, passou o dia seguinte todo imaginando... Sara ao contrário, caiu na cama e já dormiu. Embora estivesse muito zangada com Grissom, foi um alívio saber que ele não tinha nada, no coração

Ela havia passado dias, tensa. Agora tinha relaxado de vez, cada músculo de seu corpo. Não admira que ela tenha dormido tão rápido, e tenha tirado tanto proveito do sono. Desceu bem disposta e foi muito amável e simpática com seus hóspedes.

À tarde, Grissom levou a família de Greg e Nick, ao aeroporto. Sara não foi, porque o carro já ia atulhado. As despedidas foram comoventes, porque não sabiam quando se veriam de novo e em que circunstâncias. Tirando Greg, que volta e meia, aparecia, era muito difícil ver os outros.

Sara abraçou Elizabeth com força, esta lhe disse ao ouvido:

- Não esmoreça querida! Ele precisa de uma lição!

Sara mexeu a cabeça e Elizabeth colocou seus filhos em fila e "ordenou-lhes", que dessem um beijo bem gostoso, na tia Sara e na tia Cath. Greg se despediu efusivamente de Sara.. . Foi um pouco efusivo demais... Devia muito a Grissom, mas gostava mais de Sara. Apesar de estar meio atrapalhada com os filhos, Elizabeth prestava atenção no marido, que fora um pouco galante demais. Deu-lhe um peteleco, e ele sabia que podia esperar retaliações, quando chegassem em casa.

Nick abraçou-a carinhosamente e falou que apesar dela estar com a razão, não prolongasse muito o castigo, pois Grissom era Grissom, e ela o conhecia melhor que ninguém.

No último momento, Brass resolveu ir junto para que o amigo não voltasse sozinho. Enfiou-se no carro, os demais se apertaram um pouco e enfim partiram.

Na porta, Catherine soltava um suspiro de alívio:

- Ufa! Ainda bem que já foram! Adoro Greg e acho Elizabeth um amor; mas aqueles meninos...

Sara sorriu, vendo Catherine imitar um arrepio.

- Bom, já que estamos falando a verdade: eu temia pelo meu vaso da sala de estar. Ele deve ser mágico, sobreviveu aos gêmeos, e agora, aos filhos de Greg!

Foi a vez da loira rir.

No jardim, Emily mostrava no rosto toda a sua tristeza e seu desapontamento. William aproximou-se com Othis. Como sempre o irmão arreliou com ela; e ela, realmente triste, não respondeu às provocações de William. Acariciava a cabeça de Ozzie, melancólica, perdida em seus pensamentos. Othis lançou seu olhar de veludo sobre ela.

-Que foi Emy?

- Não paro de pensar em papai e mamãe...

- Ora, eles têm lá suas rusgas, como todo casal – disse firme William, não querendo que ninguém percebesse, o quanto aquilo lhe afetava.

- Não papai e mamãe! – Falou Emily, imediatamente.

- Por quê não? – Interrogou William; - O que eles teriam de diferente dos outros?

- Eles se amam... – Respondeu a moça.

- E, pra você, isso justifica tudo? – Perguntou William, desafiador.

Por um pequeno momento, Emily pareceu engasgar-se nas próprias convicções, para imediatamente, enfrentar o irmão, calma, porém firmemente. Até nisso, ela se parecia irritantemente com Grissom. William era mais rápido, mais nervoso, para pegar as coisas, mas mais impulsivo também.

- Sim, desde quando você os viu brigarem assim, Will? Quando mamãe deu uma bofetada em papai?

Foi a vez do rapaz embatucar: NUNCA!

- Exato!. Nunca vimos isso antes, é o que me preocupa! Tia Cath diz que devemos deixar que o tempo se encarregue disso

- Acho que devemos seguir seu conselho- e abraçando Emily. - Que mais poderemos fazer? – William tentava mais se convencer que à irmã.

- Meus pais estavam divorciados, quando ele morreu, e não tinham o melhor relacionamento do mundo, vocês sabem.. . - Se abriu, Othis, a custo.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Othis! – Exclamou Emily, se soltando do irmão.

- Tudo bem, eu era um bebê na época! Não me lembro de nada!

- Você deve estar achando chatíssimas nossas lamúrias – falou William ao amigo.

- Muito pelo contrário, Will. Acho fantástico, vocês terem sido criados num ambiente de amor, respeito e camaradagem. – Seus olhos ficaram úmidos, de repente. – Quisera nascer de um amor assim!


	19. Chapter 19

**19º Capítulo: A Zanga**

No dia seguinte, as mulheres foram comprar sapatos; William levou Othis à quadra de basquete de seu colégio, e Grissom saiu de carro com Brass, para este ver o que mudara em Chicago em 20 anos.

Os homens voltaram primeiro e se esparramaram no sofá lendo o jornal. William entrou todo suado, seguido de Othis que não apresentava melhor condição. Grissom com seu pulôver cinza, perguntou como estavam assim naquela manhã fria.

- Fomos jogar basquete, papai. Levei Othis até o colégio, para que ele o conhecesse. Quando chegamos meus antigos colegas estavam lá, e acabamos jogando uma partida...

Grissom deu um sorrisinho e perguntou:

- Quem ganhou?

- Nem devia perguntar, Sr. Grissom. Lógico que foi o time do seu filho! Uma vitória acachapante devo dizer: 60 a 18! Ainda bem, que eu estava no seu time! – Sorriu Othis.

- É melhor aproveitarmos que mamãe não chegou ainda, e tomarmos uma ducha, pondo-nos apresentáveis na hora do almoço.

-Ou com o humor que Sara anda, vocês ficam sem almoço! – Disse o capitão.

William deu um sorriso e subiu com Othis. As mulheres chegaram bem mais tarde, quando todos conversavam na sala de estar. Catherine esparramou-se no sofá. Reclamava de cansaço:

- Jesus! Como cansa ir atrás dessa menina! E isso que ela já tinha escolhido no feriado, imagine só!

- Também, que ideia ir fazer compras, com um salto desses! – Observou Brass, olhando para os pés da loira.

- Eu não calculei que íamos fazer a Maratona de Chicago! – E inclinando-se para Emily disse. – Espero que toda vez, que você usar a botinha de camurça, lembre-se de mim!

- Ora, tia Cath! Não preciso de presentes para me lembrar de você!- Respondeu a moça, sentando-se ao seu lado e fazendo biquinho.

Assim de lado, com os cabelos anelados, espalhados no rosto pelo vento, com aquele biquinho e aquele olhar, Emily ficava muito parecida com Grissom quando jovem. Catherine enterneceu-se, pegou no queixo redondo da moça, com sua mão ossuda e chacoalhou-o.

- Sei disso, lindinha!

Grissom perguntou a Sara se ela estava cansada também e, não recebeu resposta. Todo mundo ouviu, e foi um momento muito constrangedor. Catherine levantou-se e saiu, dizendo que ia colocar uns sapatos mais confortáveis. Emily sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Grissom, remexendo, ruidosamente em sua sacola.

- Veja as botinhas que tia Cath me deu de presente!

Brass cobrou um aperitivo, que Othis tinha prometido. Sara foi para a cozinha pretextando ver o almoço. William apontou o bar para Othis, disse para ele usar o que quisesse e foi atrás de Sara. Pegou-a escolhendo umas batatas, para fazer um purê.

- Que foi aquilo, mamãe?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Quanto tempo mais, vai deixar meu pai de castigo?

- De que lado você está, mocinho? – Perguntou Sara, ameaçadoramente, com o descascador de batatas na mão.

- Eu não estou de lado nenhum! Sei que papai escorregou fundo nessa história e merecia um castigo. Mas até quando isso vai durar? Ele é um homem de idade, pelo amor de Deus!

- Engraçado, como ninguém menciona idade, quando ele resolveu inventar essa bobagem!

- Ora, mamãe, você o conhece melhor que ninguém. Sabe que ele não fez por maldade!

- E porque ele não "faz por mal", devemos perdoá-lo _ad eternum_?

- Claro que não! Mas não resolve nada deixá-lo assim, tempo sem tempo. Ele já entendeu que fez coisa errada...

- Bem, ainda estou zangada com ele; ainda não estou disposta a perdoá-lo! Só eu sei o que passei esses dias...

- Mamãe, ninguém lhe tira a razão... - o filho abraçou Sara, carinhosamente. – Mas quem está preocupado sou eu. Sua filha está assustada e chorou muito também.

- Emily?... Por quê?...

William respirou fundo e perguntou algo que o assustava muitíssimo:

- Mamãe, vocês vão se divorciar?


End file.
